constellations and scents
by winkiesempress
Summary: katanya, mimpi tepat di malam saat kau menginjak enam belas adalah petunjuk menuju belahan jiwamu. (Akaito, Maika). #61CintArischa


Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc.

Fanloid (c) their respective owners.

Ditulis sambil mendengarkan Yell - Choutokkyuu, karena saya ingin nulis sesuatu yang coretgulegulecoret g00la dan lagu itu manis banget walaupun liriknya nggak nyambung sama plot ini. Ya walaupun di akhir ganti Nandemonaiya yang dicover mbak Kamishiraishi Mone. Lama-lama senep gitu denger suara Takashi sama Koichi /didepakdarifandom/

Btw maaf judulnya payah banget, saya buntu ;;A;;

Happy birthday Arischa, our best newcomer for IFA 2016 :3

* * *

 **constellations and scents  
**

by winkiesempress

* * *

Mencari belahan jiwamu bisa begitu mudah, namun juga bisa begitu sulit, demikian yang dikatakan orang tua mereka.

Menurut mitos—atau tak layak lagi disebut mitos karena sudah seratus persen terbukti kebenarannya—mimpi yang datang tepat pada malam ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas adalah petunjuk menuju belahan jiwamu. Walaupun terkesan begitu abstrak, tapi percayalah, ini nyata terjadi.

Akaito mendengar cerita ini saat ia berusia empat belas, saat kakaknya, Kaito, berulang tahun keenam belas. Kaito mendapat visi seseorang yang tengah mengajar matematika. Tubuhnya begitu seksi, begitu Kaito bilang, dan Akaito bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan mendapat mimpi senikmat itu pada waktunya nanti. Kaito terus-terusan membanggakan tubuh yang menurutnya meliuk seperti gitar Spanyol itu sepanjang minggu, sampai akhirnya ia galau mati-matian begitu jatuh cinta dengan gurunya sendiri.

 _Tapi ia kan sudah jelas belahan jiwamu, seaneh apa pun kisahmu saat ini,_ demikian batin Akaito. Ia menjadi semakin bertanya-tanya mimpi macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Barangkali ia akan jatuh cinta pada narapidana mantan pengedar narkoba atau apa, lalu mendapat kisah yang lebih sulit dari sang kakak. Atau mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis paling jelek di sekolah. Entahlah.

Maika mendengar cerita ini saat ia berusia tiga belas, karena teman sepermainannya gemar sekali menonton drama picisan di televisi dan mengumbar segala kisah cinta murahan. Temannya, Gumi, kerap kali berimajinasi mimpinya akan ada di bawah menara Eiffel, lalu ia akan menikahi bule bermata biru. Kenyataannya Gumi memimpikan sesuatu di kebun binatang. Ada hewan yang berteriak di kendang dan hingga kini Gumi belum berhasil menafsirkannya.

 _Yah, toh katanya kalau kau belum menemukannya juga, mimpi itu akan terulang di tahun berikutnya,_ Maika berkata enteng. Maika jadi bertanya-tanya mimpi macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Barangkali ia akan mendapat visi berupa gunung meletus atau tsunami yang menggulung-gulung. Atau mungkin ia akan menyaksikan peperangan dengan penuh darah. Entahlah.

Akaito dan Maika kebetulan memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama. Maka, pagi tepat saat usia mereka genap menginjak enam belas, mereka memutuskan untuk bertukar kisah.

"Kau memimpikan apa?" Akaito bertanya terlebih dahulu. Maika sibuk menyeduh cokelat panas sambil bersungut dalam hati—betapa tidak enaknya berulang tahun pada liburan musim dingin, tidak ada pelukan hangat dari teman sekelas atau kado-kado yang berhamburan. Tahun ini Gumi mendapat kejutan menyenangkan dari teman-teman, lengkap dengan kado-kado yang membuatnya ikut repot di jalan pulang.

"Aku tidak bermimpi," Maika menjawab sambil menyodorkan secangkir cokelat yang mengepul ke hadapan Akaito. Maika berkata jujur. Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga atau empat jam sebelum Akaito datang untuk bertanya-tanya mengapa satu malamnya terlewat dengan tidur yang terlalu dalam sampai-sampai mimpi petunjuk takdir itu tidak datang.

Akaito mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku bermimpi, aneh sekali. Aku melihat bintang-bintang. Itu saja."

"Woah." Maika memberi jeda untuk menyesap minumannya. "Kau gagal mendapat mimpi yang seseksi kakakmu."

"Daripada tidak bermimpi. Mungkin kau akan mati sebelum mendapat belahan jiwamu."

"Sialan." Maika meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, terlalu keras hingga Akaito tersentak. Lalu Maika melanjutkan,"Aku tidak bermimpi, tapi begitu terbangun aku mencium bau aneh. Seperti bau rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan, karbol, dan sedikit bau darah. Padahal kamarku seharusnya memiliki wangi mawar."

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau bau bisa menjadi petunjuk, Maika. Hanya mimpi. Mungkin kau ditakdirkan jomblo sampai mati."

"Kau memang sialan, Akaito." Maika melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata Akaito menyipit saat tertawa, tipe tawa yang menjadi objek pujaan para gadis-gadis norak di sekolahnya, namun hati Maika tak tergerak sedikit pun. Maika membiarkan Akaito menyelesaikan tawanya sebelum bertanya lagi,"Jadi, menurutmu, apa tafsiran dari mimpimu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kencan pertamaku akan di bawah bintang-bintang. Atau kami adalah sepasang orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu di obsevatorium." Dari ekspresi Akaito, Maika yakin Akaito sudah sibuk berdelusi tentang bagaimana ia dan belahan jiwanya bertemu, lengkap dengan segala detailnya. Mungkin Akaito bahkan sudah berkhayal pakaian apa yang dikenakan pujaan hati imajinernya nanti, entahlah.

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang pergi ke observatorium," sanggah Maika. Sekali lagi, Akaito tertawa, dan Maika tak mengerti apa yang lucu. "Hahaha, siapa tahu, Maika. Atau barangkali nanti aku akan menjadi mahasiswa astronomi dan bertemu belahan jiwaku di sana."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Akaito. Tapi seingatku kau benar-benar bukan tipe yang menyukai astronomi."

"Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan. Lagi pula, ini masih lebih baik daripada tidak bermimpi." Akaito tidak peduli apakah ucapannya itu memiliki korelasi dengan apa yang dikatakan Maika. Pada dasarnya Akaito memang hanya gemar menggoda tetangganya yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu. Maika mengerucutkan bibir, lalu menjawab dengan kesal,"Tahun depan, aku akan mendapat mimpi yang tidak abstrak sepertimu. Dan akan lebih menakjubkan."

"Mau taruhan siapa yang akan menemukan belahan jiwa terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Takut kalah, ya."

"Tidak seperti itu. Menemukan belahan jiwa tidak perlu buru-buru."

"Bilang saja takut kalah karena tidak bermimpi."

Refleks, Maika melempar bantal sofa ke arah Akaito yang masih memegang secangkir cokelat. Tanpa sempat menghindar, cokelat yang asapnya masih senantiasa menunjukkan temperatur itu tumpah ke pangkuan Akaito. "Ya ampun, Maika! Panas, tahu!"

"E-Eh, maaf, maaf! Salah sendiri menyebalkan!" Maika buru-buru berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil serbet, lalu melemparkannya secara tidak manusiawi pada Akaito. Akaito menghela napas. "Kalau kelakuanmu tetap seperti ini, aku benar-benar ragu kau akan mendapat belahan jiwa!"

* * *

Pada ulang tahun mereka yang ketujuh belas, Maika masih tidak bermimpi. Tapi bau yang sama menyambutnya pada pagi hari.

"Segala hal yang aneh dan tidak wajar memang senantiasa mengikuti hidupmu, Maika."

Akaito berkata demikian sembari menatap Maika yang sibuk menyendoki es krim vanilla. Udara di luar tentu masih dingin oleh salju, dan Maika datang dengan baju hangat yang sepertinya berlapis-lapis. Rambut panjang bergradasi miliknya dibiarkan tergerai, dan bulir-bulir putih salju begitu kentara pada bagian rambutnya yang berwarna dadu. Maika bukan tipe yang memedulikan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Percuma kau memakai pakaian hangat kalau tubuhmu kaudinginkan lagi dengan es krim," Akaito berkomentar lagi. Maika mencibir,"Makan es krim tidak membuat tubuhku dingin. Paling-paling tenggorokanku saja. Lagi pula, musim dingin adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk makan es krim karena aku tak perlu cepat-cepat memakannya sebelum meleleh."

"Lebih enak makan es krim saat meleleh, diteguk cepat-cepat dan menyegarkan."

"Kita tidak pernah sependapat, dan aku malas berdebat untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini."

"Tumben bijaksana. Kaumimpi apa semalam? Didatangi kakek-kakek yang sudah bertapa seratus tahun di puncak gunung?"

"Jangan menghinaku karena aku tidak bermimpi."

"Pffft—jadi kau tidak bermimpi lagi?"

Maika melempar _cup_ es krim yang sudah kosong, tepat memasuki tempat sampah yang berjarak sekitar satu meter darinya—meski tangannya sudah sedikit kaku akibat hawa dingin. "Aku tidak mengerti. Teman-teman sekelasku sudah mendapatkan mimpinya. Tinggal aku yang belum."

Akaito memasang pose berpura-pura berpikir, agar sedikit disangka membantu. "Hmm … karena apa, ya? Mungkin karena sifatmu demikian, jadi Tuhan berpikir kau belum pantas mendapat belahan jiwa."

"Berandalan kelasku saja sudah bermimpi. Kau kenal Rei, tukang mengacau itu, 'kan? Masa' dia memimpikan Hello Kitty. Tapi ada sih, anak penggemar Hello Kitty di kelasku. Si Nana. Tapi dapatkah kau membayangkan Rei dan Nana? Maksudku, Rei dan Nana?!" wajah Maika terlihat ngeri sendiri membayangkan Rei yang terkenal dengan _image_ berandalan, tiba-tiba bermesraan dengan si imut Nana di pojok kelas.

"Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada tidak bermimpi."

"Berapa ratus kali pun kau mengatakannya, aku masih ingin menonjok bibirmu."

"Nah, nah, karena sifatmu yang itulah!" Mata merah Akaito berbinar seolah ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang spektakuler. Maika hanya mendengus kesal, lalu membenarkan posisi sarung tangannya tanpa menatap Akaito lagi.

"Padahal kau cantik, Maika."

Apa yang barusan dilontarkan Akaito secara spontan tak menjadi matahari tiba-tiba yang mencairkan ekspresi kesal Maika, tak juga membuat pipi Maika diwarnai rona mawar, tak juga membuat Maika mengeluarkan kalimat terbata-bata akibat tersipu malu. Maika hanya menatap Akaito dengan ekspresi super datar dan satu silabel bernada membosankan,"Hah."

"Kau cantik tapi kelakuanmu tidak sinkron."

"Terserah, dong." Maika bukan perempuan yang hatinya melunak tiba-tiba jika dipuji. Apalagi hanya dipuji oleh seorang Akaito yang notabene ia cap menyebalkan. Pujian dari Akaito tak pernah ia anggap serius, bahkan kerap ia anggap hanya bentuk ejekan.

"Oke, deh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengatakan aku mimpi apa."

"Aku tidak tanya. Sudah tidak _mood_."

"Aku memimpikan bintang-bintang lagi."

"Sudah dibilang aku tidak _mood_!" Maika memukul lengan Akaito. Akaito mengaduh sebentar, lalu menuduh,"Kau tidak _mood_ karena iri, 'kan?"

"Sungguh, aku membencimu, Akaito." Maika memalingkan wajah. Tapi Akaito tidak gentar akan perkataan Maika yang setidaknya sudah diucapkan lebih dari seratus kali selama mereka mengenal. Dan Maika tak pernah benar-benar membencinya.

* * *

Pada ulang tahun mereka yang kedelapan belas, Akaito berpacaran dengan gadis dari kelas Maika.

Namanya Luka. Maika tak habis pikir mengapa Luka yang begitu jelita mau-maunya berpacaran dengan Akaito yang bodoh. Dari luar, Maika akui Akaito memang (sedikit) menawan, tapi memangnya Luka akan tahan dengan kecerobohan Akaito dan segala hal konyol yang dilakukannya?

Maka, di hari ulang tahun mereka hari ini, mereka bertemu di malam hari. Akaito tampak lelah saat Maika membukakan pintu rumahnya. Maika tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu Luka baru saja menyeretnya jalan-jalan seharian. Barangkali ada kejutan istimewa, kado luar biasa dari Luka yang kaya raya. Mungkin mereka sudah berciuman, naik bianglala dan bibir mereka bertemu tepat saat berada di puncak dan matahari musim dingin yang samar-samar hendak terbenam. Entahlah, Maika tak ingin memikirkannya. Buang-buang waktu. Akaito dan Luka pasti tipe pasangan norak drama sore yang Maika benci.

"Dia belahan jiwamu?" Maika cepat-cepat bertanya begitu Akaito menghempaskan tubuh di sofa keluarga Maika tanpa izin. Akaito mengerling dengan ekspresi khas pemuda kasmaran, atau Maika lebih suka mendeskripsikannya sebagai pemuda konyol yang pertama kali meminum setengah gelas alkohol. Akaito menjawab dengan nada jenaka,"Siapa tahu."

"Cinta pertama tak selalu jadi belahan jiwa, tahu." Kali ini Maika tak repot-repot menyeduh minuman hangat. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Akaito sudah membeli segelas cokelat panas bersama Luka, dengan sedotan norak berbentuk hati melingkar di tengah, segelas berdua. Akaito pasti menyukai hal-hal norak yang bagi Maika merupakan hal kampungan seperti itu.

"Kami sudah melihat bintang-bintang," Akaito berargumen. Maika mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa bintang-bintangnya sama dengan yang ada di mimpimu? Kalau tidak sama persis tidak valid, lho."

"Kau skeptis sekali, sih," Akaito melontarkan protes. "Ngomong-ngomong, teh hangat cocok untuk suasana seperti ini."

"Jadi sama atau tidak?" Maika masih bertahan dengan pertanyaannya, tak memedulikan kode Akaito yang ingin dibuatkan minuman hangat. Maaf, tapi masa bodoh. Akaito berdecak,"Ck, tidak, sih. Entah kenapa bintang-bintang di mimpiku tidak berkedip."

"Lagi pula penemuan belahan jiwa tidak bisa disengaja seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa sengaja melihat bintang-bintang bersama Luka untuk memaksakan Luka menjadi belahan jiwamu," Maika menerangkan dengan ringan, tak peduli raut tak suka yang melekat pada wajah Akaito. Ia melanjutkan,"Seperti Gumi yang tidak bisa sengaja pergi ke kebun binatang lalu mengganggu binatang sampai menjerit agar belahan jiwanya muncul."

"Kau ini—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luka itu tidak terlalu baik juga." Maika tak menghentikan celotehnya. "Dia sombong dan banyak maunya. Tapi kalau kau tahan tidak apa-apa, sih. Cuma ya, aku dengar dari mantan Luka yang sebelumnya, selingkuhan Luka dulu ada dua—"

"Mai, kau kenapa, sih? Iri karena tidak mendapat mimpi?" Akaito memotong dengan nada pedas, dan tak butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Maika tersinggung. "Aku 'kan, cuma menasehati sebelum semua terlambat."

"Bilang saja kalau iri."

"Shion Akaito, aku tidak iri. Aku hanya tidak begitu suka Luka."

"Terserah."

Pertemuan mereka hari itu berlangsung sejenak, tanpa minuman hangat, tanpa tawa atau hawa ceria mengudara.

(Pada akhirnya, tiga bulan kemudian, Akaito diselingkuhi. Akaito datang pada Maika sebagai pemuda cengeng yang baru saja mengalami patah hati pertama.)

* * *

Pada ulang tahun mereka yang kesembilan belas, cara mereka bertemu sangat di luar imaji.

Maika tak sempat menyambar syal saat ia buru-buru mengikuti Kaito menuju rumah sakit. Ia hanya sempat memakai jaket lusuh milik ibunya yang secara acak ia sambar secara terburu-buru, ia kenakan dengan ceroboh di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Kaito. Tak ada yang bicara sepanjang perjalanan. Kaito bilang Akaito kecelakaan, orang tua mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari luar negeri dan entah kenapa Kaito berinisiatif menjadikan Maika teman menjenguk.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Maika yakin ia terlihat begitu kacau dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju seadanya, namun Akaito jauh lebih kacau. Ini pertama kalinya Maika menyaksikan Akaito terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban di sana-sini, wajah pucat dengan mata terpejam, setengah parasnya tertutup masker oksigen. Akaito tanpa tawa konyol yang selalu mengundang jitakan-jitakan kecil atau minimal cercaan sinis dari Maika. Akaito tanpa ocehan-ocehan menyebalkannya.

Ah, di saat seperti ini Maika baru merindukan sosok Akaito yang sering membuat emosinya naik hingga puncak kepala.

Maika hanya mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka saat Kaito memasuki ruangan, namun ia sendiri tidak ikut masuk. Maika teringat kisah-kisah klise yang kerap terjadi dalam drama-drama klise penguras air mata, tentang sepasang kekasih yang bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya saat yang satu hendak menghembuskan napas terakhir. Maika takut kalau-kalau dia masuk, Akaito akan membuka mata hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Oke, ini memang pemikiran yang konyol, dan mungkin sebenarnya Maika hanya tidak siap melihat Akaito dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tapi mereka kan, bukan sepasang kekasih.

Maika mengingat-ingat apa kejadian dramatis seperti itu bisa terjadi di antara sepasang teman masa kecil yang tak berarti apa-apa, yang bertengkar sepanjang hari, yang kerap kali membuat Maika ingin menamparnya bolak-balik. Sepertinya tidak pernah. Kecuali dendam Maika pada Akaito sudah mendalam hingga ia masuk hanya untuk membunuh Akaito. Jadi, sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa kalau Maika masuk. Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi.

Meski demikian, nyatanya Maika masih tidak berani masuk.

 _Akaito, awas saja kalau kau berani mati_ , batinnya. Maika menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding rumah sakit yang dingin, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang membeku karena tak sempat memakai sarung tangan. Gemuruh dalam dadanya masih tak mau berhenti dan macam-macam skenario buruk tak henti-hentinya berputar dalam benak.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya khawatir?_

Di tengah segala perasaan yang bergelenyar, indra penciuman Maika menangkap sesuatu.

Aroma obat-obatan, bau karbol dan sedikit bau darah.

… _. Eh?_

* * *

Di ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, Maika masih tidak bermimpi. Begitu ia terjaga, aroma yang menyapa indra olfaktorinya bukan lagi bau rumah sakit, tapi wangi entah apa. Seperti parfum pria. Maika merasa pernah mencium wangi seperti itu entah di mana.

Namun ia menyimpan mimpinya dalam-dalam, tak mengatakannya pada siapa pun, berniat mencari tahu sendiri tanpa terburu-buru sebagaimana Akaito dan Gumi. Toh seseorang sudah terikat benang merah dengan jodohnya. Maika tak perlu mencari-cari. Kalau ia beruntung, barangkali belahan jiwanya sudah memimpikan sesuatu tentang Maika dan tengah mencari-carinya sekarang. Takdir yang akan mempertemukan, bukan kesengajaan.

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan hanya segelintir yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Tapi, sudahlah, bagi Maika itu tidak terlalu penting. Makan-makan bersama keluarganya di lantai bawah tadi pagi sudah cukup menghangatkan suasana. Tidak ada cokelat panas, satu _cup_ es krim, atau pertengkaran kecil dengan Akaito seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada cerita-cerita tentang mimpi, tentang belahan jiwa, tentang Maika yang barangkali menjomblo sampai mati.

Maika mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat tiba-tiba pemikiran _rindu_ menghampiri benaknya.

Lagi pula Akaito pasti tidak peduli. Di rumah sebelah sana, Akaito mungkin tengah sibuk mengerjakan formula-formula kimia yang tidak Maika sukai. Lagi pula, sejak kapan pula Akaito menyukai kimia? Sejak kapan pula Akaito berhenti memikirkan belahan jiwa dan berbalik keranjingan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah? Entah kenapa semuanya menjadi jauh berbeda, tapi tidak ada yang terasa aneh dalam benak Maika. Perubahan ini ia terima-terima saja.

Kecuali jarak yang tiba-tiba saja terbentang di antara ia dan Akaito.

Tumpukan tugas kuliah, proyek-proyek yang menyita waktu, teman _hang out_ baru, dan berbagai hal lain tiba-tiba saja membuat mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Maika takut hanya ia yang merasakan distansi tak kasatmata ini. Maika takut bagi Akaito ini hal biasa yang tak perlu diperbaiki. Bukankah banyak teman masa kecil yang persahabatannya tak bisa bertahan hingga dewasa? Bagaimana jika bagi Akaito itu hanya hal natural yang biasa terjadi?

Malam saat ia berulang tahun yang kesembilan belas, ia baru tahu Akaito kehilangan kakinya karena kecelakaan itu, dan Maika bersumpah itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis tersedu-sedu untuk Akaito. Ia menangis untuk mimpi Akaito sebagai pemain basket profesional, ia menangis untuk visi Akaito yang gemar berlari di halaman belakang rumahnya semasa kecil, menangis untuk rasa kekhawatiran dan rasa hancur yang tiba-tiba membuncah dari hatinya.

Malam itu pula, Maika paham mengapa ia sedemikian khawatir. Mengapa ia tak suka saat Akaito jadian dengan Luka. Mengapa ada rasa lega saat Akaito memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Luka dan tidak jadian dengan siapa pun hingga kini.

 _Ah, tapi cinta pertama bukan selalu menjadi belahan jiwa._ Meski Maika berpikir demikian dan kadang mati-matian _denial_ soal perasaannya pada Akaito, sejak ia sadar tentang apa yang ia rasakan kecanggungan itu datang. Maika lebih suka menjauh daripada mendapati dirinya berubah menjadi karakter utama _shoujo manga_ yang bicara terbata-bata dengan jantung berdebar.

Jadi, Maika sebenarnya berkontribusi pada pembentukan spasi tak terlihat di antara mereka.

Maika meregangkan tubuhnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk di depan meja belajar, menyelesaikan laporan-laporan praktek yang seharusnya diselesaikan secara berkelompok—sayang sekali anggota kelompoknya terlalu kurang ajar untuk itu. Ponsel Maika dipenuhi alasan-alasan konyol mengapa mereka tidak bisa ikut mengerjakan. _Persetan_ , rutuk Maika dalam hati. Kalau saja ia tega, ia hanya akan menuliskan namanya saat mengumpulkan laporan. Sayang hati Maika terlalu baik untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba saja HP-nya bernyanyi dengan tulisan _Akaito is calling_ di layar.

Maika bukan tipe yang mengerjap dengan tatapan tak percaya begitu melihat hal demikian. Refleksnya langsung menekan tombol hijau, lalu menjadi yang lebih dahulu membuka percakapan. "Halo?"

"Wah, kau belum tidur, Maika?"

"Aku sudah tertidur. Ini arwahku yang mengangkat telepon."

"Kenapa galak sekali? Harimu tidak bagus?"

 _Aku kan biasanya juga seperti ini,_ gumam Maika dalam hati. Entah Akaito yang lupa akan kebiasaannya, atau … ah, tidak. Kalau Maika boleh berpercaya diri ria, ia akan bilang Akaito memang benar-benar mengerti. Toh hari ini harinya benar-benar tidak bagus, bukan?

"Ya … semacam itu," ucap Maika, setengah tidak jelas sehingga ia berharap Akaito bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Akaito terkekeh di seberang sana,"Haha, mau ke sini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah … hari ini kita berulang tahun, bukan? Biasanya aku yang ke rumahmu. Kenapa sekali-kali tidak bergantian?"

Maika melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar. "Sudah jam sembilan."

"Dulu kita biasa mengobrol sampai tengah malam juga tidak apa-apa."

"Uhh …." Maika memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia sudah memakai piyama dan rambutnya jauh dari kata rapi. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menuruti permintaan Akaito dengan dandanan seperti ini?

Tunggu. Memangnya sejak kapan Maika memikirkan penampilan jika akan bertemu Akaito?

"Oke." Akhirnya Maika menyanggupi. Entah mengapa Maika membayangkan Akaito mengangguk sambil tersenyum di seberang sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Maika sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Shion. Masih mengenakan piyama hitam bertitik-titik putih, masih dengan rambut kusut masai. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia cepat-cepat mengganti baju yang lebih pantas atau menata rambutnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia berpikir bahwa ia tak ingin melakukan hal klise seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta (sampai sekarang ia masih _denial_ jika ia jatuh cinta, iya).

Akaito tersenyum lembut di depannya. Maika tidak tahu harus terpesona pada senyum itu atau merindukan cengiran bodoh Akaito yang dulu. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berinteraksi dengan panjang? Ia bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan secara mendetail bagaimana karakteristik Akaito sekarang. Ia tidak tahu.

"Tidak ikut reuni SMA?" Akaito membuka konversasi. Maika menggeleng. "Kelihatannya? Kalau aku ikut aku tidak akan berdiri di depanmu saat ini. Sungguh, Akaito, apa kita segitu tidak ada topiknya sampai kau menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting?"

"Mai, harimu benar-benar tidak bagus."

"Ya."

Tanpa diminta, celotehan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Maika. Tentang teman-teman sekelompoknya yang kurang ajar, tentang tugas yang tidak selesai-selesai, tentang tugas mata kuliah lain yang masih menumpuk, tentang proyek-proyeknya yang gagal dan ia harus mengulang dari awal. Di akhir curahan hati ia menambahkan bahwa makan-makan bersama keluarganya cukup memberinya semangat untuk menyicil beberapa (jangan lupakan telepon mendadak dari Akaito, tapi Maika tak mau mengakuinya sebagai salah satu sumber semangat).

"Pertama-tama, selamat ulang tahun." Itu menjadi kalimat pertama Akaito untuk merespons curhatan panjang lebar Akaito. Tidak ada hubungannya. _Kebiasaan_ , pikir Maika. Akaito ternyata masih suka sekali menanggapi dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ada relasinya.

"Oke. Kau juga," Maika menjawab asal.

"Jadi hari ini kau banyak cobaan tapi kau masih punya kekuatan untuk menyelesaikannya, 'kan. Begitu saja kau sudah hebat, kok."

Mendadak, rasa malu menggelayuti batin Maika. Mungkin, yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi Akaito yang hanya bisa mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Akaito yang setahun lalu kehilangan sebagian besar mimpi-mimpinya akibat kedua kakinya diamputasi, namun berhasil menemukan jalan lain. Pintu lain untuk bahagia. Mendadak Maika benar-benar merasa seperti sebutir debu setelah mengeluhkan masalah-masalah yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Terima kasih." Lalu, hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Maika. Ia tak peduli apakah dua kata itu ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Akaito atau tidak. Toh Akaito juga memiliki hobi 'mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan topik'. Kemudian ia menambahkan. "Besok aku akan berjuang lebih keras."

"Ya, semoga tugasmu cepat selesai," timpal Akaito. Lalu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Kukira hanya aku yang tidak datang ke reuni SMA. Lagi pula kau tipe yang senang bersosialisasi meski galak luar biasa."

"Aku malas. Acaranya payah. Apa-apaan reuni yang dikemas dalam pesta dansa? Dan pasangannya diacak, pula. Aku hanya kasihan dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan dansaku. Bisa-bisa sehabis reuni dia langsung ke dokter untuk mengobati kaki yang berdarah-darah karena terinjak _high-heels_."

"Memangnya kau mau pakai _high-heels_?"

"Aku sudah berubah jadi cewek tulen, tahu," jawab Maika ketus. Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum meneruskan,"Biar mudah bertemu belahan jiwa."

"Wah, itu. Aku nyaris lupa tentang teori belahan jiwa. Padahal semalam mimpiku masih sama. Kau masih tidak bermimpi?"

Maika mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa setiap tahun topik kita hanya itu, sih. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak datang ke reuni SMA? Kan bisa bertemu dengan Megurine Luka-mu tersayang itu," ucapnya penuh nada sindiran.

"Ya, habis temanya pesta dansa. Aku mau berdansa bagaimana?"

"Bisa, kok. Seperti di _Me Before You_?" Maika mengingat suatu adegan di mana karakter perempuan di film itu duduk di pangkuan karakter lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda, kemudian mengitari ruang dansa bersama. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas. _Oke. Aku membayangkan apa._

" _Me Before You?_ Tunggu, sejak kapan kau menonton film romansa?" Mata Akaito membundar. Maika menjadi cemberut meski satu sisi dalam hatinya tersentuh mengetahui Akaito masih mengingat betapa ia tidak terlalu menyukai film cinta dulu. Lalu Maika menjawab,"Itu tontonan temanku, sih. Aku ikut-ikutan saja. Eh, tapi kalau kau tahu film itu, berarti tontonanmu juga semacam itu?"

"Aku kan pelahap segala genre."

"Oke."

"Jadi … sini."

"Apa?"

"Jadi Louisa-ku?"

Maika mengerjap satu dua kali, dan ia yakin ini pertama kalinya ia sedemikian terpananya pada ucapan Akaito. Butuh tiga-empat detik sampai Maika benar-benar mencerna apa makna dari kalimat _jadi Louisa-ku. Louisa itu siapa. Jadi Louisa itu maksudnya apa. Louisa. Tunggu. Louisa …._

"Ka-Kau tidak gila 'kan, Shion Akaito?!" Maika nyaris melompat dan kabur begitu saja. Mungkin berlari dengan kecepatan penuh seperti orang kesetanan lalu membanting pintu. Louisa—akhirnya Maika mengingat nama itu sebagai karakter perempuan dalam novel _Me Before You._ Bukankah itu artinya—Akaito meminta—

"Aku tidak gila. Kau butuh pelukan."

"Sumpah, kau sudah tidak waras. Aku tidak mau."

"Pelukan dari seorang sahabat akan membantu mencerahkan harimu."

 _Sahabat, ya_ , batin Maika dan ada satu sayatan perih di hatinya. Kemudian ia menggeleng, merasa bodoh. _Bukankah sejak awal kita memang hanya sahabat. Sejak kapan aku mengharapkan lebih?_

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Mai. Dulu kau selalu memelukku kalau sedih. Seperti saat kita masih di sekolah dasar."

"Oke, Akaito, kukira kau sudah mulai kalem sejak sibuk dengan kimia. Ternyata kau masih gila." Tapi dalam hati Maika bernapas lega mengetahui Akaito tidak berubah. Mungkin waktu-waktu di mana ia menyangka Akaito telah menjadi orang berbeda itu hanya masa transisi dari periode terpukulnya Akaito akibat kecelakaan menuju Akaito yang ia kenal sebelumnya kembali.

"Hehe."

"Atau barangkali kau yang sebenarnya butuh pelukanku."

"Tidak, kok. Hariku baik-baik saja hari ini."

"Kau butuh pelukanku untuk hari-harimu sebelumnya." Maika mengatakannya dengan nada lembut yang tak ia sadari. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat bagaimana ia bersembunyi di kamar saat Akaito pulang dari rumah sakit setahun lalu. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. _Sungguh egois._

"Tidak—"

Kemudian, secara spontan, Maika memeluk Akaito begitu saja. Barangkali mereka memang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Karena tidak ada yang melepaskan meski detik telah berubah menjadi menit, tak ada yang merenggangkan dekapan.

"Aku merindukanmu."—dan itu adalah kata-kata Akaito yang tak pernah Maika duga akan pernah terucap. Maika terdiam—sesibuk apa mereka selama ini sampai merenggangkan hubungan dan Akaito sanggup mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu?

Baru saja Maika akan menjawab, ia mencium suatu aroma dari Akaito.

Aroma yang sama dengan yang ia dapatkan pagi ini.

 _Tunggu. Tidak. Kenapa kebetulan yang sama terulang dua kali?_

"Akaito." Buru-buru Maika melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan irisnya melebur dengan manik merah Akaito. Entah mengapa Akaito tersenyum canggung. "Maika?"

Maika tak mengerti mengapa Akaito malah balik memanggil namanya, namun Maika melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan,"Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu." Dan Maika juga tak mengerti dari mana ia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan ini. Bagaimana jika ternyata ini hanya kebetulan semata? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Akaito sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya dan ternyata sama sekali bukan Maika? Toh mereka tidak membicarakan ini sedari tadi. Dan belum ada cerita di mana belahan jiwa ditemukan melalui bau-bauan saat bangun tidur.

"Aku juga."

Maika mengerutkan dahi, tak bisa menerka apa yang ingin diucapkan Akaito. Akhirnya Maika mengalah,"Kau dulu."

"Kenapa? Kau yang memanggil namaku terlebih dahulu."

"Kau dulu."

" _Ladies first_."

"Tidak, calon pemimpin keluarga dulu." _Pemimpin keluarga siapa, hehe._ Lalu Maika merasa jijik pada khayalannya sendiri.

"Okelah." Akaito menarik napas. "Guruku pernah bercerita bahwa ia melihat kain merah di mimpinya."

"Lalu?"

"Ia menikahi perempuan yang bergaun merah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu."

"…. Lalu?" Maika benar-benar tidak menangkap apa inti ceritanya. "Jangan bertele-tele, ah."

"Sudah kubilang bintang-bintang dalam mimpiku tidak berkelip, 'kan?" Akaito melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain, entah mengapa terlihat gugup dan Maika masih tidak mengerti. Akaito meneruskan. "Sepertinya itu memang bukan bintang-bintang."

"Akaito, aku tidak menger—"

"Bajumu, Mai."

"…. Apa?"

Maika menatap piyamanya sendiri. Hitam dengan hamburan titik-titik putih.

"Tunggu, jadi ….?"

"Aku belahan jiwamu."

 **end**

* * *

silakan hajar saya hng saya tau endingnya kampret hahahahahahah /ngumpet di balik koichi dan takashi #SIAPA


End file.
